


Broken Window

by AkariFields1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: "I awoke to the sound of shattering glass."One Shot from a writing prompt





	Broken Window

I awoke to the sound of shattering glass. Instinctively, I reached for the baseball bat I kept by my bed. The neighborhood wasn’t the best, but an  _actual house_  that my roommates and I could afford to rent? Like hell, we were going to pass up  _that_ opportunity. “Think of the party possibilities!” Leo had told me.

I didn’t waste the time to put on a shirt as I moved towards the source of the noise. The other guys were all home for winter break, so I knew it wasn’t one of them. Wandering into the hallway, I could see the light of a flashlight coming from the living room. I stepped into the room, baseball bat raised.

She shouted in surprise. She was staring at me like a deer stares at headlights.

I nearly dropped the bat. 

Standing before me was a gorgeous woman. She was a little shorter than me, she was dressed head to toe in tight,  _tight_ , black clothing, and she was starting to patch the rather large hole she’d made in the window with cardboard and duct tape. A plastic grocery bag sat on the floor next to her. I was suddenly  _very_ aware that all I had on were a pair of black compression shorts and my glasses.

“What the hell?” was all I could say.

“I can explain,” she said quickly. I nodded.

“I think my friend lives here. Well, this is the address he gave me at the beginning of the semester and seeing how he’s on break I figured the place would be empty because he didn’t really mention anything about roommates. Or maybe he did, but I wasn’t paying attention, that happens sometimes. I mean, to both of us. I don’t just ignore my friends. But he  _always_  pranks me so I figured that this might be a good opportunity to come and get back at him. And I’m sorry about the window, I’ll pay for that, but it was sort of my only option seeing as I  didn’t know anyone would be home and I don’t know how to pick locks. Looking back I probably could’ve found a tutorial on youtube or something.” All of her words came out quickly and almost strung together, but somehow still understandable.

“I-”

“I’m sorry, does Leo live here?”

I chuckled to myself. “Leo  _Valdez_?” She nodded. “Yeah, he lives here.”

“Thank god,” she whispered. “I’m Piper.” She offered her hand.

“Jason,” I replied, taking her hand and  _sweet Jesus her hands are soft_.

“Jason,” she repeated, charmingly. I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I followed her eyes as she looked me up and down, a small smile spread across her face. “Wanna give me a hand?”

Without considering anything, I nodded.

Together, we taped the cardboard over the broken glass and swept up the shards on the ground. She then held up her grocery bag.

She held up a package of brightly colored sticky notes. “I bought out the dollar store’s supply. I’m going to leave a few in Leo’s room,” she smiled. I told the resulting butterflies in my stomach to get lost. “Maybe a little everywhere? Wanna help?”

Leo had pranked me more than anyone else in our house, so I was more than willing to participate already, but if anyone else had asked me, I still might have said no. But this woman,  _Piper_ , she was entrancing. She stood near me now. With the lights on I could see her more clearly. Her dark hair was cut like she’d let a younger sibling do it with safety scissors, but it seemed to suit her perfectly. She had these gorgeous eyes, thin, and I couldn’t quite pin down what color they were. I think I was too distracted by her outfit. Leggings and a tight long sleeve shirt that was more than flattering. If I wasn’t careful, she might catch me drooling.

“Upstairs,” I’d said eloquently. She grinned wider now, and I nearly fell to pieces. 

I decided that it was probably best that I went upstairs first, not quite wanting to find out exactly what walking behind Piper in those leggings would do to me. I took the stairs two at a time, as I usually did, stopping on the first landing to make sure she was following. 

She hadn’t moved from the bottom of the stairs. I started to ask if she was okay, but then I realized  _she was watching me_.  _She was checking me out_. She was smirking at me, though her face flushed and she started up the stairs quickly when she realized I’d turned around.

We made it into Leo’s room. There were various blueprints scattered around, his drafting table littered with technical sketches. His bed was covered with rolled up prints and a few books. I wondered if he ever  _actually_  slept on it. 

We decided it would probably be best if we didn’t move anything. Piper tossed me a package of sticky notes. “Start stickin’, Jase,” she said with a grin.

In the end, we used around ten thousand sticky notes. Leo was going to laugh his head off.

When we went back downstairs the sun was starting to rise. I threw on some actual clothes (to Piper’s disappointed frown) and walked her to the front door.

“I, uh,” I stuttered out. “I was wondering if maybe sometime you’d like to-”

“Get drinks?” she finished for me.

“Yeah,” I laughed.

“Yeah,” she grinned.


End file.
